Fighting to Breathe
by Rebel277
Summary: Sequel to Heal What Has Been Hurt; Scott tries to deal with everything that has happened to him and goes through some changes to help him through it. But when Scott comes down will he choose pack or his new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its been a looooong time huh? Well i got a couple messages and some comments on wanting a part 2 to my story Heal What Has Been Hurt sooo I decided to do it! TBH I've had this started for a long time but my writing was literally shit and I just couldn't post it. So I edited it and I really like how the first chapter turned out. There is no set schedule for this but I'll try not to leave it hanging but ya know...we'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**— — —**

**Warnings: Blood, gore, no character death but it sounds like death but no death...**

**— — —**

Scott was released from the hospital three weeks after the events that landed him there in the first place. Raphael McCall was _thankfully_ arrested in that time with multiple drinking and abuse charges, going all the way back to when Scott was a child. Speaking of Scott, he barely spoke three words to his mother, eyes blank and body tense like a spring waiting to release. His whole body spoke _don't touch me_ and he flinched around every touch. Not even the soothing nurses were able to calm him down; Scott only stopped shaking when everyone left the room. The worst news, however, came when the Sheriff found out who else abused the poor boy. He had to decide whether or not to arrest his own son, along with all the other members of their crazy family.

"_No," Scott had said, his voice just below a whisper. _

"_Scott, what they did—" The sheriff started, the dreadful betrayal and anger for this poor kid churning in his stomach, causing an ache he hadn't felt since Claudia and yet somehow being so much worse._

"_Was my fault. It was all my fault."_

"_Don't say that, it wasn't—"_

"_I'm not pressing charges," Scott stated, his tone final. His body was shaking from his sudden act of defiance but the message was clear. No matter how badly Scott was betrayed by his pack, he would never do the same thing to them. The sheriff sighed and reached toward Scott, his heart once again cracking at the flinch the young wolf gave, and rubbed his shoulder soothingly._

"_Alright kiddo, but if you change your mind…"_

"_I'll tell you."_

_Scott didn't speak for the rest of the time he spent in the hospital._

**XXX**

Scott knew his mother was worrying about him, about everything that had happened. The state of the matter was that he just didn't care anymore. He never knew the full meaning of the word empty before. It was an adjective, it meant not filled or occupied. No dictionary could ever describe the feeling of being without his wolf. He wasn't born into it, but his other half had become such an integrated part of himself that Scott felt completely and utterly alone for the first time in years and it _terrified_ him. Sometimes he could feel a vague tingle in his fingernails and gums but nothing more. It left him with the bitter taste of false hope on his tongue, sliding like tar down his throat and burning him all the way through.

Scott didn't know the meaning of the terrified hope his mother kept whispering about. There wasn't a God listening to her sobbing prayers, asking for her sweet little boy to be saved, healed, forgiven. Still, every night Scott would close his eyes and breathe, practicing techniques Deaton taught him when he first found out he was a supernatural freak. His chest heaved as his eyes closed, hands already shaking as his weak senses tried to figure out what was happening. Scott was _tired_ of being _scared._ He was tired of being so pathetically broken and needed the strength his wolf gave him. Scott forced himself to breath and remember the feeling of what being a wolf was like. How he always got a metallic taste in his mouth when he fangs came down since they ripped through his gums, sometimes cutting his tongue. His fingernails growing sharp and lengthy, making him split his own palms. The way his senses made him feel invincible even when everyone knew he wasn't. It reminded Scott of when he wasn't afraid, was it really only a few months ago?

Scott let out a grunt as his forehead hit the wall in front of him, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to find what he was looking for, the door where his hidden self was seeking shelter from the terrifying onslaught of violence. The darkness shrouded him to where he couldn't even see his fingertips. Suddenly, in that dark, Scott saw a wall standing tall and firm, no cracks or holes. Scott pressed against it, feeling it's cool, rough surface when a pulse rushed through him. The familiar electricity flared through his gums, fingers and eyes.

His wolf was behind that wall.

Scott let out a loud animalistic growl, lurching forward and slamming his fists against the harsh stone. It didn't break further enraging Scott to the point to where he kept beating at it, throwing himself against the wall, pounding the same stone over and over with no cares for his broken bleeding knuckles. Scott panted, resting his head against the wall as he glared at the ground.

_Weak._

_Pathetic._

_Broken._

_Unworthy._

Scott let out a sound that was a mix between a sob and a laugh. Of course he wasn't freaking worthy enough for the wolf. He wasn't a protector, he wasn't a beta, he wasn't even an omega. Scott didn't deserve the gift he was given and had begun to cherish. He was worthless and the wolf knew it to.

"Please," He whispered, throat raw from his screaming. He had fallen low to begging but Scott would do anything for his other half. "Please...I need you…."

A resounding growl came the stones, shaking the wall by the force of it. That familiar sound ringing through Scott's head, causing a blinding pain to build up behind his eyes.

He let out a pain-filled cry, forehead scratching down the wall, leaving a trail of blood. Scott's fingers dug into the wall, his wheezing breaths no match for the wolf's anger.

But pain makes you human and Scott hadn't felt human in a _long_ time.

Scott slammed into the stone wall with everything he had, crushing his shoulder in the process. Scott couldn't control his body from ramming over and over into the wall, finally making a dent in the thick material. His blood splattered against the wall as he tore at the barrier, nearly foaming at the mouth as he finally broke through. Scott peeked, trying to see past the darkness but was only met with glowing blue eyes glaring right back at him. Scott's breath stuttered and he sobbed with relief, shoving his hand inside to grab at the wolf but caught nothing but air.

Something roughly grabbed the back of Scott's shirt, dragging him away from his wolf, away from his freedom.

He couldn't let that happen.

"No!" Scott screamed for the wolf. He could feel blood burning his throat and spilling over his lips as his body snapped, tearing into pieces. "No! Let me in! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please!"

The only response he got was a loud snarl breaking the wall and white, burning pain.

**XXX**

Melissa realized, with sick fascination, that it was like watching a shift from one of those shitty horror movies but bloodier, more...gruesome. Scott's body twisted, his snapping bones audible even under his screams. Blood poured from his mouth, fingers, ears and even his eyes. Long, thick claws prodded out from his fingernails and tore into his flesh, shredding his human skin and revealing the blood underside.

Anguished howls escaped Scott as he clawed away the humanity that betrayed him. Blood pooled around his shriveling form, seeping into the carpet and staining it a sickly red. Melissa gagged as she realized Scoff had opened up his chest, the whole thoracic cage visible and being snapped apart, his heart pounding in the open air, fast and terrified. Melissa fell to her knees and threw up, eyes and throat burning as she watched her son try to destroy himself.

Scott was sobbing in unbearable pain, gasping and spurting out blood when suddenly it all stopped. Scott laid flat on his stomach, eyes lifeless.

Melissa held back a sob and slowly moved through the bloody floor, ignoring the sticky feeling and metallic smell. She gently brushed away Scott's bangs from his face, eyes darting to his mouth, nose and back for any signs of breathing.

"S-Scott?" She whispered, breath hitching as he stayed completely still. Melissa was about to call for her son again, her heart aching when Scott suddenly moved. He let out a loud gasping breath, growls and whimpers escaping his lips.

She froze when Scott looked at her. Cold, electric blue eyes stared back, no hint of recognition in them. Scott snarled, long canines prodding at his plush lips which also started to change. Scotts nose and mouth elongated, turning into a muzzle with a shiny, black nose. Melissa gasped, frozen in front of her son. Scott scoffed, shoulders rolling and changing as he grew larger. Melissa fell back onto her butt as she was now face to face with a pure white wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa stared at Scott, mouth gaping. Her heart was beating a million times a minute as the wolf shook out its fur, white stained with red, and started to sniff her over. A shaky noise escaped her, fear paralyzing Melissa where she lay. Finally, the wolf met her eyes and nuzzled it's wet nose against her cheek. She let out a small gasp, tears still in her eyes.

The wolf made a small snuffling sound and licked her cheek.

"S-Scott?" She asked softly, voice wavering with fear and uncertainty.

The white wolf licked her cheek in response, lapping up her tears.

Melissa sobbed in relief and wrapped her arms around the wolfs thick neck, ignoring the sticky feel of his blood coating Scott's fur. She could feel the wolf's pulse, thankfully alive and beating, and tightened her hold on her son. Melissa didn't know what had happened but for now, Scott was alive and that was all that mattered to her.

"T-Think we can give you a bath?" She asked him softly, pulling away. Melissa could feel the blood on her hands and face, her knees sticking to the ground. She grimaced at the squelch it gave as she stood.

Scott's chest rumbled and he nudged her to the bathroom.

"Good boy," Melissa mumbled, following the wolf's urges to the bathroom.

She started the water and watched it get warm. Her mind was racing, millions of thoughts and concerns almost overwhelming her. Melissa let out a shaky sigh and pushed away her fears, now just wanting to focus on Scott.

**X X X**

When Scott's fur wasn't covering in red blood, making the coat pink, it was really a beautiful pure white color. The blue eyes made a stark contrast, seeming to glow against the whiteness.

Melissa gently petted the wolf's ears, finally feeling calm. Scott's bedroom was still covered in blood, the bathtub now had a rim of pale red around it, but Scott was alright and in her arms.

"I think we should call Deaton," Melissa told Scott softly, waiting to feel any implication that Scott wasn't alright with that notion. Thankfully he didn't tense but instead let out a heavy sigh which Melissa took as an agreement.

Deaton thankfully came only 15 minutes later, happily closing up shop to help the McCall's who were like family to him. When he stepped through the door, his eyes widened as the white limp resting on Melissa's couch.

"How strange," He mumbled, moving closer in slow paces. "And...you're sure that this is Scott? That he is in there?"

"Pretty sure, I mean, I don't really know how else I could know if he is or not," Melissa rambled, hands shaking as he anxiously rubbed them together.

"It's just, normally when a werewolf manages to transform fully, they are an alpha. But, Scott has been deduced past that."

"Then...what's going on? How did he do this?"

"I think Scott's wolf came out to protect him," Deaton said lightly, gently petting the soft ears. They twitched under his touch but otherwise didn't make any unhappy noises or movements. "Scott has been through major trauma and is still considered a pup. The wolf inside is protecting him by coming out himself and keeping Scott locked inside. Usually, as you probably know, it is the other way around. Werewolves only manage a quarter of the full transformation. Peter managed half and Derek's mother and sister only managed three quarters. It is very rare for the wolf to come out to protect its host."

Melissa absorbed the information best she could but it only managed to make her feel uneasy. The wolf inside took over her son, its protecting him but would she ever get her kid back?

"When the wolf decides that Scott is now safe, Scott will come back," Deaton told her softly, understanding what she must of been thinking. "Right now, both are terrified. They just need to know they are safe, that Scott will be safe so this doesn't happen again. The longer he stays as a wolf, the harder it will be for him to turn back."

"This is crazy, you realize this right?" Melissa asked, a forced smile on her face.

Deaton lightly rubbed her back before turning to Scott and doing a full examination on the wolf. The cuts on his chest, back, everywhere there were bruises from his earlier torment seemed to have healed. His ribs weren't lose or broken and his heart was pumping strong.

"Everything seems to be in order. You have a healthy wolf here, Melissa."

"Thanks, just what I always wanted. A wolf for a son."

"I know this is hard, and adjusting won't be easy but it's necessary if we want to get Scott back."

"I know," She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I know."

Scott made a small whining sound and stepped down from his perch, moving to his mother and rubbing his furry head on her thigh, trying to soothe her. Melissa chuckled wetly and kissed his forehead.

"We'll be okay."

Scott licked her nose in response, making Melissa laugh softly for the first time in months. She looked up at Deaton who had a soft look in his eyes and silently thanked him for all his help. He nodded in response to her before leaving the family alone. While he would recommend telling the pack about the latest development, Deaton also knew that both Scott and Melissa needed time and that was something he was sure to give them.

But how much time, that was the question.

**— — —**

**A/N: Shorter chapter but I hope you all enjoy it! I'm liking where this is headed so stay tuned!**


End file.
